1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery device and a battery device module, both of which have a water-cooling heat dissipating structure.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Many electronic products must be powered by a battery device to operate. However, battery devices generate heat when outputting the electric power, and if the heat is not effectively dissipated, it will accumulate in the battery device and possibly cause failure in the performance of the battery device. Therefore, effective heat dissipation is very important for the operation and service life of the battery device.
Most conventional practices of solving the problem of heat dissipation in a battery device are to dispose a plurality of heat dissipating fins on the battery device so that the heat can be dissipated through convection between the heat dissipating fins and the ambient air. However, the convection between the heat dissipating fins and the ambient air only provides a low heat dissipation efficiency, and even when fans are additionally provided near the heat dissipating fins to blow air towards the heat dissipating fins, improvement to the heat dissipation effect is still limited and, on the other hand, both the cost and the space occupation of the battery device will be increased.
In view of this, a solution that dissipates heat from the battery device through water cooling has been proposed. For example, according to U.S. Patent No. US 2009/0258288, a water-cooling plate is used to carry heat away from the battery device. However, although the water-cooling plate can dissipate heat quickly, the geometry thereof causes the thickness of the battery device to become significantly larger.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a solution that can improve the heat dissipation efficiency of the battery device without significantly increasing the thickness of the battery device.